


Теряя разум

by Caffrey



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерзкие кошмары преследуют Стайлза. Ровно до тех пор, пока в его жизни не появляется некто, кто именует себя Кроули.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теряя разум

\- Стайлз, твой отец пришел, - никакой реакции не последовало. – Стайлз, дружище, у тебя посетитель. Выходи. 

Медсестра вновь попыталась уговорить Стилински. Но тщетно. Каждый раз одно и то же – Стайлз не реагирует ни на отца, ни на персонал. Иногда к нему приходит Скотт. Тогда Стайлз на несколько минут становится нормальным, вроде. Но после короткого разговора с другом он опять уходит в себя.

Врачи разводят руками – мол, помочь ничем не можем, это гиблый случай. Отец все еще надеется, что Стайлз придет в норму, снова станет обычным парнем. Он все еще надеется, что это все только шутка, или же просто сон. 

Но неделя тянется за неделей, месяц за месяцем, а его сын уже полгода находится в психиатрической лечебнице. 

Лучшие психиатры Лос Анджелеса в самой дорогой клинике не могут ничего сделать. Но мистер Стилински не сдается. Он верит, что все образуется. Он уже потерял жену, он не может потерять сына. Поэтому три дня в неделю он проводит с сыном в клинике. А после возвращается в Бейкон Хиллз, где его ждет работа.

Он мог бы переехать сюда, устроится на работу обычным полицейским. Но он знает, что когда сын очнется, то будет крайне недоволен таким поворотом сюжета. Поэтому у него в жизни два с половиной часа езды туда и столько же обратно, три раза в неделю. 

Они сидят на веранде несколько часов. Отец читает Стайлзу его комиксы, показывает картинки. А Стайлз продолжает смотреть в одну точку. Кто-то скажет, что парень совсем съехал с катушек. Но шериф точно знает, что его сын не такой. Поэтому продолжает привозить новые комиксы. Когда времени не хватает, он берет их в комнате Стайлза. Вообще-то их там сложно отыскать, но наводить порядки в комнате своего ребенка шериф не собирается. Он просто ждет того, чтобы Стайлз поправился, и вот тогда уж он заставит его убрать этот чертов беспорядок.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински. Как мы сегодня? – доктор Арджент пожимает отцу Стайлза руку. 

\- Как и раньше. Но комикс сегодня хороший попался. Есть какие-то новости?

\- Вчера он ненадолго словно пришел в себя, буквально на пару секунд. Все звал какого-то Дерека, просил Скотта помочь, а Эллисон не стрелять.

\- Эллисон? Ваша дочь?

\- В том-то и дело, что они не были знакомы. Она волонтер в клинике второй месяц. Я спрашивал, но Элли говорит, что при ней Стайлз ни разу не приходил в себя. Скорее всего, ее имя отложилось у него на подкорке сознания.

\- Скотт хотел приехать со мной. Но у него не получилось. Думаю, он просто боится, что Стайлз может не узнать его. 

\- В прошлый раз время сократилось до трех минут. Парень не может себе простить этого. Он думает, что мог бы помочь вашему сыну. Но дело в том, что все происходит только у Стайлза в голове. Пока он сам не захочет, он не сможет вернуться.

\- Темнота накрыла нас со Скоттом и Эллисон. Спасите их, они в опасности, - Стайлз очнулся на доли секунды и вновь уставился в одну точку.

\- Сынок, Стайлз, Стайлз, - шериф наконец-то увидел своего прежнего ребенка, его живые глаза, полные страха. – Стайлз, пожалуйста, Стайлз!

Старший Стилински продолжал трясти сына, пока медбратья не оттащили его, и медсестра не подсунула под нос ватку с нашатырем. Шериф немного успокоился.

\- Мистер Стилински, думаю, вам следует поехать домой. Это было минутное отрезвление. Иногда с ним такое случается, - произнес доктор Арджент.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что умалчивали о том, что мой ребенок в панике просит помощи? И все эти ваши «пришел в себя»?.. Ему страшно. Даже во время болезни его матери я не видел такого ужаса в его глазах. А вы называете это «пришел в себя»?! 

\- Прошу, успокойтесь, мистер…, - но договорить доктор Арджент не успел.

Стайлз опять очнулся и бросился к доктору.

\- Вы же охотник, сделайте что-нибудь! Она Ваша дочь! Как Вы можете смотреть на ее кровь и ничего не делать?! – парня словно подбросило в воздухе, он упал на каменную кладку и забился в припадке, похожем на эпилептический.

\- Что вы стоите! Помогите ему, - шериф бросился к сыну. 

*** 

\- Стайлз, проснись! 

Стайлз вскочил, отряхнул одежду и обернулся.

\- Ты кто?

\- Называй меня Кроули. Неприятный сон, правда?

\- Что это, черт возьми, было?

\- Неметон посеял в тебе темноту. Но у меня есть выгодное предложение.

\- Ты знаешь про…? Какое еще предложение?

\- Что ты знаешь о Неметоне? – Кроули задал встречный вопрос.

\- Неметон издавна был одним из сильнейших оружий друидов.

\- Но однажды выйдя из-под контроля, он обрел неимоверную силу. Эти деревья ужасны. В них таится сильная темная магия. К твоему счастью, я Король Ада. И я могу помочь тебе в твоей маленькой проблемке.

\- И с чего бы мне слушать тебя? Может, лучше позвать моего друга, он вроде как Истинный Альфа. Ну, знаешь, сильный такой, классный. Разорвет тебя на маленькие клочки и ищи потом по всей матушке-Земле.

\- Потому что если ты отвергнешь мое предложение, твои друзья станут частью Неметона. Он переселится в их тела. Ну, и в тебя тоже. Вы станете тем, с чем не сможете бороться. Плюс к этому твой драгоценный Дерек, на которого ты совсем уж не тайно смотришь влюбленными глазами, погибнет, пытаясь вытащить тебя с твоими друзьями из этого дерьма. У него комплекс героя на лицо – не сможет оставить бедных деток без присмотра. Не после того, как своими руками разбудил Неметон.

\- Ты больной психопат, - взвился Стайлз.

\- О, это говорит мне тот, кто во сне видит себя в психушке.

\- Причем тут Дерек?

\- Ты заметил только часть про Дерека, - ехидно спросил Кроули. – Кстати, смею заверить, у тебя есть все шансы. Парню давно пора менять курс в поисках «и жили они долго и счастливо». Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но все его бывшие девушки в моих владениях?

\- Да что ты несешь?!

\- Счастье в твою тусклую жизнь, - Кроули на секунду задумался. – Прости, приврал немного. В моих владениях только две больных бывших твоего рыцаря в меховой шубке.

\- Закрой рот, чувак. И озвучь свое предложение.

\- Логика не твое, малыш. Так вот, есть у меня на примете один немного демонический, немного ангельский друг. Он довольно стар, но настолько же могуществен. Для него нужен мясной костюмчик. Сильный костюмчик, если быть точным.

\- Так почему бы не предложить это Скотту? Ну, или Эллисон?

\- Здесь нужен человек, способный быть упертым козлом. Был у меня один знакомый, но он слишком идиот и отказался. А ты подходишь.

\- И что значит «мясной костюмчик»? Почему я козел? Как это демоническо-ангельский?

\- Детали, это все детали. Тебе надо знать основное и согласовать условия, при которых мы подселим к тебе этого друга, - Кроули нравилось издеваться над мальчишкой.

\- Давай ты расскажешь и детали, и условия. И нормально! – возмутился Стайлз. – Черт, кажется, я еще сплю.

\- Не поминай черта, пока к тебе его не подселили, - Кроули чуть вслух не восхитился выражению ужаса на лице юного Стилински.

\- Ты, верно, слышал о Люцифере? Так вот, он не миф, и не сказка. Он существует. На данный момент он заперт в Аду в специальной клетке. Вместе с ним заперты архангел Михаил и мальчишка Винчестер. Мой знакомый Смерть согласился помочь вытащить его оттуда при условии, что я найду подходящего человека. Плюс для человека, минус для Люцифера – только человек сможет распоряжаться его силами. В разумных приделах, естественно. Он будет твоим другом со сверхъестественными способностями. Тебе останется только никак не выдать его присутствие в твоей голове. Хотя никто и не заметит, если ты вдруг начнешь общаться сам с собой. Слишком много текста, надо было просто дать тебе контракт почитать.

\- Контракт? Как во всех этих сериалах про демонов?

\- Типа того. Мы заключаем сделку – ты контролируешь самого опасного демона в мире.

\- И что с этого имеешь ты? – Стайлз не верил в происходящее, а еще меньше ему верилось в бескорыстность Кроули.

\- Скажем так, однажды я попрошу твоей помощи, и ты не сможешь отказать, - Кроули юлил, и Стайлзу это совсем не понравилось.

\- Чувак, ты типа Король Ада, но твое вранье за версту видно. Что за просьба?

\- Когда, хотя скорее, если, я попрошу тебя убить меня, ты сделаешь это. Убьешь меня так, чтобы моя душа не попала ни в Ад, ни в Рай. Растворишь на мелкие атомы, отправишь в Галактику.

\- Мы знакомы меньше часа, а ты уже как я разговариваешь, - Стайлза начала забавлять ситуация. Определенно, это все у него в голове, он просто спит, опять.

\- Ты согласен?

\- Валяй, подселяй своего Люцифера, - пробормотал Стайлз. Он увидел яркую вспышку и отключился.

***

\- Стайлз, проснись!, - голос Скотта прорвался в глубину сознания Стилински и он открыл глаза.

«Доброе утро, Вьетнам!»

\- Скотт, что?

\- Тише, урок вообще-то, - прошипел МакКол.

\- Я опять уснул? – спросил Стилински.

«Опять, опять. Ты вечно спишь, парень. Кроули гад, но ты забавный. Думаю, мы сработаемся»

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз?

\- Чувак, серьезно, тише! 

\- Но ты же только что сказал…

\- Я просил тебя вести себя тише. Финсток не в духе. Еще устроит одну из своих жестких тренировок.

\- Но я же... - прошептал Стилински.

«Ты же ты. Кроули тебе не приснился. Давай знакомиться. Я Люцифер. Многие зовут меня Дьяволом. Но я добрый парень. Людей не очень люблю, но кто этим не грешит в наше время?»

\- Что за…

\- Стилински?

\- Да, тренер? 

\- У тебя проблема? Недержание? Поток речи рвется наружу? Хочешь ответить у доски?

\- Можно выйти? – обреченно спросил Стайлз.

\- О, так у тебя другого рода недержание. Ну, выйди, Стилински. Нам здесь проблемы не нужны. После поездки в одном автобусе с Джаредом-то… Иди-иди, парень.

Стайлз схватил рюкзак, закинул в него свои вещи и вылетел из класса. Вслед ему раздалось нечто вроде «Даже так…», но он решил не придавать этому значения.

*** 

Стайлз думал, что дверь окажется тяжелее, но либо ее действительно так легко открыть, либо это его новый друг помог.

«Ты, парень, зачем приехал? Твой ненаглядный уехал из города, сам знаешь»

«Закрой рот, - мысленно ответил Стайлз. – Мне просто надо подумать»

«И места лучше ты не нашел?»

\- Да чтоб тебя, - Стайлз споткнулся на трех ступенях, отделяющих вход в лофт от самого лофта, и полетел на пол. 

\- Эффектно, Стилински, - чужой голос заставил Стайлза поежиться. Чужой голос был подозрительно знаком.

\- А ты чего здесь? – в голове не нашлось ничего умнее.

\- Ты реально настолько идиот? Ворвался в мой дом и наезжаешь? – Дерек приподнял бровь - его коронный жест, намекающий Стайлзу, насколько тот все-таки дибил.

\- Тебя вообще в городе нет. Какого черта?

\- Что тебе надо? И встань с пола, простудишься. – Дерек отложил книгу и скрестил руки на груди. – Ну?

\- У тебя чай есть? Или вода? И двери надо закрывать! Повезло, что я такой хороший. А если бы очередные оборотни или охотники пришли бы? Что тогда? 

Дерек молча наблюдал, как Стайлз неловко поднялся с пола, три раза чуть не вернувшись в исходную. Затем Хейл закатил глаза к потолку, когда Стилински, кинув рюкзак, умудрился отправить его через стол и побежал поднимать с другой стороны.

\- Успокойся. Черный или зеленый?

\- Что? – не понял Стайлз.

\- Чай черный или зеленый? 

\- Так у тебя действительно чай есть? А вода? А электричество? Слушай, а чайник есть? Или ты в котелке воду греешь?

\- Ты дибил? Можешь не отвечать, ответ очевиден.

\- Да иди ты, Хейл, знаешь куда.

\- Пожалуй, сделаю тебе Корин цветочный чай. Такие девчонки любят его. 

\- Иди в задницу! – Стайлз развернулся по направлению к двери лофта.

\- Так чего пришел? - Дерек все же отправился в угол, заменявший в лофте кухню.

\- Поговорить или что-то вроде.

\- Меня же тут нет? – кажется, Хейл наслаждался ситуацией.

\- Тебе надо меньше с Питером общаться.

\- Давно его не видел.

\- Кора не говорила, что ты вернулся. Давно?

\- Общаешься с моей младшей сестрой?

Стайлз опять поежился. Такой Дерек пугал его. Такой заботливый Дерек.

\- Ну, ей скучно в той стае, что вас приютила. Там все такие нудные, особенно Франциск зануда. Кто вообще называет своего ребенка Франциском? Отдает Францией 17 века. Хотя он милый. Лидия говорит, что они неплохо смотрятся вместе. Только ты его пугаешь. Но ты вообще всех пугаешь. А я заткнусь, да. Чувак, опусти бровь, мне страшно! То есть, я хотел сказать, опусти нож. А зачем тебе нож?

\- Сендвичи, Стайлз. Время обедать. 

\- Ой, я не вовремя, да? Я сейчас уйду, только не делай из меня сендвич. 

\- Сядь, придурок, - Стайлз чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, но послушно уселся на один из трех абсолютно разных стульев. С оформлением у Дерека плохо. Ничего, Стайлз может с этим помочь. 

\- Слушай, может, я помогу?

\- И разобъешь мне нахрен всю кухню? Спасибо, обойдусь. Ты мне лучше расскажи про этого Кроули и его «Дерек Хейл, ты срочно должен вернуться в Бейкон Хиллз и выслушать Стайлза». 

Стайлз открыл рот, набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, закрыл рот, сделал вид, что закрывает замочек и выкинул метафорический ключик. Затем начал мотать головой, отрицая еще не сказанные слова.

Со стороны это выглядело тупо и смешно. Дерек рассмеялся и решил не упоминать, что у речи Кроули было продолжение, в котором он подробно расписал все, что Дерек должен сделать, потому что Стайлз не решится сказать это вживую первым.

Стайлз впервые видел искренне довольного Дерека. И Люцифер в его голове услужливо подсказывал, что это хороший знак, очень хороший.

\- Ты идиот, Стайлз. Ты мне нравишься, - Дерек улыбнулся ему своей самой милой улыбкой, а после отвернулся и продолжил колдовать над их импровизированным обедом.

\- И это значит, что ты рассмотришь возможность нашего более близкого знакомства? 

\- Не приехал бы, если бы не рассматривал, - Хейл прикусил язык, коря себя за откровенность.

\- Так ты знал? И давно? Потому что приехать сюда из Нью-Йорка за 5 минут нереально, а ты тут уже обжился. Давно? Признавайся, хмурый волк! Черт, ты же даже улыбаться умеешь.

«Куда я попал?» - обреченно подумал Люцифер.

А в это время Дерек увернулся от пальца, готового проделать в его груди дыру, совершил магический маневр и прижал Стайлза к себе, обнимая, давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Мысленно Хейл уже плакал из-за того, во что позволил втащить себя.

Оракулы предлагают варианты судьбы. И, если на чистоту, вариант прожить всю жизнь со Стилински был самым приятным среди прочих. Но эти сволочи забыли упомянуть, что приятное развитие компенсируется сложностью отношений. А Кроули сволочь, потому что потащил Хейла к самым уродливым созданиям в мире, не предупредив, что они ничто в сравнении с озлобленным Стайлзом.

Стайлз возмущался, возмущался и понял, что может наконец-то пощупать Дерека совершенно безнаказанно, чем и следует заняться вместо споров.


End file.
